


för det jordiskt verkliga

by champagneleftie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: När Eva skrattar brinner Noora.Hon har försökt stävja det. Skjuta det ifrån sig.Men.Det är lika lönlöst som att skjuta ifrån sig havet.





	för det jordiskt verkliga

Blek november.

Morgondimman släpar fortfarande i marken, ett par timmar efter lunch. Framför dem sträcker havet ut sig, grått, darrande. Då och då en trött våg, som suckande bryts i skum.

Allt är stilla. Inga fåglar. Inga badgäster. Bara de vita stenarna som skaver under deras skosulor.

Vinden.

 

Eva i teddyjacka vid vattenbrynet.

Hennes hår är en fackla mot det bleka. En flamma mot himlen. Draperar sig över hennes ansikte när hon skrattande vänder sig mot Noora.

En fyrbåk.

Evas skratt är en fackla i Noora. Sprakar. Blixtrar. Fortplantar sig som vårdkasar, eld för eld, genom armar, nacke, kinder. Ner i mage. Lår. Fitta.

När Eva skrattar brinner världen.

 

Två timmar och 43 minuter har gått sedan Eva tog sitt körkort.

Två timmar och 39 minuter har gått sedan Noora fick reda på det.

Och nu är de här, för _vi kör nånstans, varsomhelst, med mitt körkort, mitt EGET körkort_ och Noora har aldrig kunnat säga nej till att vara där Eva är.

Har aldrig kunnat gira i tid.

 

Eva som skriker sin triumf till horisonten. Dansar sin lycka över stenarna.

När Eva skrattar brinner Noora.

Hon har försökt stävja det. Skjuta det ifrån sig.

 

Men.

Det är lika lönlöst som att skjuta ifrån sig havet.

 

När det enda hon tänker på är Eva.

 

Eva med armen runt Vilde när hon gråter. Eva i sin egen värld på dansgolvet. Gropen mellan Evas nyckelben, linjen av hennes ögonbryn. Evas putande underläpp, Evas skinande ögon.

Evas hand som för bort håret från tinningen, igen, och skrattar, igen. Noora som speglar henne på avstånd.

Noora som önskar att det var hennes hand i Evas hår. Evas hand mot hennes tinning.

 

Hon känner det först mot handryggen. Ett litet stick bara. Kallt. Över innan hon ens hunnit registrera det. Sedan igen, mot kinden.

I nacken.

 

Regn. Tunga, kalla, dallrande regndroppar.

En.

Två.

Tre.

 

Och så tusen, tusen åter tusen och

Eva kommer rusande, tar Nooras hand i sin, springer, snavar, skrattar över stenar som skaver under skosulorna och Eva låser upp bilen i farten och så är det

 

Tyst.

 

Bara

tunga.

flämtande.

andetag

 

och

 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptap mot vindrutan, taket, sidospeglarna. Ett täcke av regn bäddar in dem.

Gömmer dem.

 

Nooras hjärta taptaptapar i takt med regnet. Blandas med flämtande andning. Hennes egen. Evas. Sida vid sida i baksätet. Axel mot axel. Höft invid höft.

Evas hår är mörkt, tovigt, tungt mot hennes hals. När hon krånglar sig ur sin slokande teddyjacka lossnar en regndroppe från det. Gör sig en stig längs med hårfästet, rundar örsnibben. Finner sig tillrätta i nyckelbensgropen.

I Nooras fingertoppar sprakar längtan att följa den.  

Evas ögon glittrar när hon lutar huvudet bakåt och ser på Noora. Hennes kinder köldkyssta. Leende runda.

 

Det enda Noora tänker på är Eva.

Som att den alltid funnits där. Väntat. Längtan till Eva.

 

Askglöd, syresatt; uppstånden till eld.  

 

Det enda Noora tänker på är Eva.

Det enda Noora vill är Eva.

 

Evas tunga andetag som blir lättare, snabbare, sprakar till och briserar. Hon skrattar, skrattar så att hon inte kan hålla ögonen öppna, måste lägga kinden mot ryggstödet gömma sig i bilklädseln

och

skrattet blir till en låga längs med Nooras armar, hennes lår, ner för hennes ryggrad. Samlas till en eld, brusar i maggropen

och

 

Noora brinner.

sprakar.

blixtrar.

och

så

kan hon inte _inte_

och så

 

en hand på Evas kind, fuktig av regnet. Evas hår mot fingertopparna, vått, tovigt. Doft av regn. Vind. _Eva._

 

Mjuka läppar mot Nooras, spända.

Stilla.

 

Allt står stilla.

 

För evigt står allt stilla.

 

En.

Två.

Tre.

 

Och.

Eva kysser henne.

 

Eva kysser henne. Försiktigt, först. Prövande. Som att hon inte heller förstår riktigt vad som händer nu. Inte heller vet vad det här betyder. Men när hon böjer huvudet, någon milimeter bara, känner Noora hennes kalla näsa mot sin. Hennes underläpp mjuk och varm i Nooras mun.

 

Eva vrider sig mot henne. Lägger en arm om Nooras midja. En hand på hennes svank.

Försiktigt. Prövande.

 

Drar henne till sig.

 

Från Evas hand ilar en låga genom Nooras ryggrad.

Kota till

kota

till kota.

Strålar ut i hennes revben, ner för hennes armar. Brinner i maggropen. Lår.

 

Noora glöder.

 

Varje millimeter av hennes hud pulserar. Det blixtrar under fingertopparna. Mot Evas tinning.

 

Eva drar henne till sig. Eva drar henne till sig, och Noora drar sig till henne. De drar sig till varandra och så ligger hon inkilad mot ryggstödet, halvt på sidan, halvt på rygg. En arm om Evas nacke. Hennes ena ben mellan sina egna.

Eva har en fot i golvet för att hålla balansen. Bälteslåset skär in i Nooras revben.

Det är inte bekvämt.

Det spelar ingen roll.

 

Vad som spelar roll är detta:

Evas hår runt hennes hand; silkesmjukt i nacken mot hennes handflata, fuktigt trassel om hennes fingrar.

Evas ögonfransar som viskar mot hennes kind.

Evas lår mellan hennes egna.

 

Evas lår mellan hennes egna, och det vibrerar när hon spänner sig för att inte glida ner från sätet.

Vibrerar mot Noora. Genom Noora. Genom jeans mot jeans, grova sömmar mot tunn bomull mot skrev.

 

Noora glöder.

Försiktigt. Prövande.

 

Hennes hud sticker av längtan. Varje punkt där Eva vidrör henne brister i eld. Nästipp mot kind, arm mot nacke, hand i hår. Bröst mot bröst, mage mot mage. Lår, knä, vad.

T-shirt mot stickad tröja under kappa. Jeans mot jeans.

 

Bakom slutna ögon kan Noora se Evas hud, oändlig. Skymtad. Omklädningsrum, övernattningar. Oåtkomlig. Onåbar.

 

Försiktigt. Prövande.

 

Hennes fingrar följer spåret av Evas ryggrad. Räknar kota för kota under den tunna bomullen. Vet inte om hon inbillar sig att Eva med varje kota pressar sig allt tätare inpå.

Evas t-shirt har halkat upp i hennes svank. Några centimeter hud där ryggraden försvinner ner i jeanslinningen. Glappande nog för Nooras tumme. Pekfinger. Svank till höft, höft till svank. Snuddar såvitt vid resåren till Evas trosor.

 

Försiktigt. Prövande.

 

Evas andning som hakar upp sig. Viskande, vibrerande ögonfransar mot Nooras kind.

Ett ögonblick.

Evas hand som letar sig ner över hennes stickade tröja, över bröst – Noora drar tillbaka skuldrorna, möter Evas hand, _där –_ och ner, ner.

Kalla fingrar mot Nooras mage, och hon drar ofrivilligt in den. Kylan blir till pulserande glöd innanför hennes hud, sprider sig från just bredvid hennes navel ut genom alla nerver i kroppen.

Vårdkasar som tänds. Eld efter eld efter eld.

Akrylfodret i hennes kappa är på samma gång glatt och strävt mot hennes rygg när Evas hand letar sig uppåt. Drar med sig tröjan, kylan.

Noora kan inte hålla sig stilla.

Kan inte sluta söka Evas hand.

Inte när den hittar hennes bröst igen, en tumme i cirklar över bröstvårtan, genom BH:ns spets. En hand på hennes bröst. Det borde inte göra så mycket med henne, borde inte påverka henne som det gör, men det är Evas hand och det gör hela skillnaden. Evas tumme som skaver spetsen mot bröstvårtan. Som får fyrverkerier att slå ut under hennes hud.

 

Får hennes blod att glöda. Spraka. Blixtra.

 

Evas hand på hennes bröst, Evas lår mellan hennes ben. Evas kyssar: varma, ivriga. Hungriga.

 

Det enda Noora vill är Eva.

 

Nooras blod sjuder. Fräsande. Okontrollerat. Växer. Växer och sväller över och samlar sig i hennes skrev, bultande. Hon behöver Evas händer på sig, på sin hud, överallt, samtidigt.

Vore det inte för Evas tyngd på henne så skulle hon lyfta. Hon lyfter nu, lyfter mot Eva, måste komma närmre, måste _mer._ Fittan blodtung. Krävande. Hon svankar, försöker vinkla höfterna längs med Evas ben, försöker hitta rätt för att få lite tryck, lite lättnad. Känner Eva göra detsamma.

 

Sprakar, blixtrar.

 

I friktionen av Evas lår anar hon hur våt hon är.

Men Eva lyfter sig från henne, balanserar på armen under Nooras nacke, släpper hennes läppar, lättar från hennes mage. Trycket av hennes lår mellan Nooras försvinner, och Noora _behöver det_ men når inte, hur hon än pressar sig uppåt.

Evas hand som letar sig tillbaka ner längs med hennes mage. Noora som ryser under lätta fingertoppar.

Vid Nooras gylfknapp stannar hon upp. Metallen kall under naveln. Evas fingrar mot linningen.

När Noora öppnar ögonen ser hon in i Evas.

Evas leende.

 

Försiktigt. Prövande.

Förundrat.

 

_Okej?_

 

Och från maggropen väller värmen upp, över, forsar. Hennes hand från Evas svank till hennes hår, väver sig in, drar henne till sig och _mer_ än okej, så mycket mer än okej. _Måste_ , behöver, varje nerv, varje cell i hennes kropp i givakt, graviterar till Eva

och Eva kysser henne tillbaka, leende, tänder, knäpper upp. Drar:

hack för

hack

för hack.

 

Luften är kall mot insidan av låren när Eva nyper tag i jeansen, drar dem ner för höfterna. Bakfickorna flyttar sig nedför rumpan, ett par centimeter.

Hon vet inte vad hon ska fokusera på. Kan inte fokusera, briserar i eld, flammar, tänds under Eva mot Eva av Eva.

Evas läppar mot sina, Evas pockande tunga mot hennes mun – Evas fingrar, utforskande, sökande längs med troskanten, mage, höft, ner mot –

Fingrar som viskar över klitoris fattar beslutet åt henne. Alla nerver, all känsel i hennes kropp. Samlad. Strålar, exploderar – ut i kroppen, upp i magen, låren, rumpan. Ingen kontroll längre över sina höfter, pressar, uppåt, uppåt, uppåt. _Mer._ Kan inte längre besvara Evas kyssar, kan såvitt koncentrera sig på att få munnen att fungera.

Eva begraver ansiktet i Nooras hals, i den tunna huden ovan hennes nyckelben. Tänder, tunga, läppar – ilningar genom Nooras nervsystem, och hon kniper igen ögonen, vrider på huvudet, begraver ansiktet i Evas hår. Regndoft, schampo. Smaken av Eva fortfarande på tungan, ljudet av Evas andetag. Känslan av Evas kropp som pressar mot hennes. Evas _fingrar._

Fler sinnesintryck än så klarar hon inte.

 

Evas fingrar, som letar sig in under hennes trosor.

Evas fingrar, utforskande, längs med yttre blygdläppar, inre.

Evas fingrar, våta, varma, i cirkel efter cirkel efter cirkel, alltid precis för långt borta, precis bredvid.

 

Sprakar. Blixtrar.

 

Strålar genom kroppen.

 

Det är nästan för mycket, och samtidigt långt ifrån tillräckligt.

 

Noora sjuder.

Noora sjuder, på gränsen till att koka över, till att explodera i fyrverkerier men det är inte tillräckligt, inte _nog._ Hon försöker vinkla höfterna, försöker få Evas fingrar att hitta rätt. _Eva._ Och Eva släpper hennes hals, ler, kysser henne, djupt, tänder, tunga, och Noora som möter henne, fingrarna intvinnade i hennes hår, drar henne till sig.

 

Och Eva flyttar sina fingrar.

 

Eva flyttar sina fingrar, och Noora väller över.

 

Eva flyttar sina fingrar och ökar trycket, tempot och Noora, spänd, varje muskel i henne vid bristningsgränsen, brytpunkten.

Tårna kniper samman i skorna. Sticker, brinner upp för benen. Darrande lår så att hon blir rädd att de ska falla av sätet. Fyrverkerier bakom ögonlocken.

 

väller över väller över väller över

 

Andas i Evas mun. Griper för hårt i Evas hår, _vet_ att hon griper för hårt i Evas hår, vet att det säkert gör ont, vet att Eva är håröm

kan inte släppa.

 

fräser.

sprakar.

blixtrar.

väller över.

väller över.

väller över.

 

Briserar.

 

När det har ebbat ut måste hon gömma ansiktet i Evas hals en stund. Hämta andan. Orientera sig. Evas hand på hennes höft nu. Evas läppar mot hennes tinning. Hennes jeans fortfarande neddragna. Hennes hand fortfarande i Evas hår.

 

Det känns inte verkligt.

Det känns inte verkligt. Det är det mest verkliga som någonsin hänt henne.

 

Bälteslåset i revbenen. Kappfodret mot hennes hud.

Evas andedräkt, varm över hennes kind. Evas ryggrad under hennes fingrar, kota för kota ner över hennes rygg. Måste känna, veta, att hon är här.

Eva, som utan att ta läpparna från Nooras tinning eller handen från hennes höft flyttar sin tyngd bredvid henne på sätet, vrider sig ännu lite mot henne. Vinklar höfterna. Pressar.

Spänner – slappnar av.

Hennes andning snabb. Ytlig.

Känner mot tinningen hur hon fuktar läpparna. Biter ner.

 

På baksätet finns inte mycket plats att manövrera, men med armen om Evas rygg lyckas hon dra sig så långt tillbaka mot ryggstödet att hon kan vända dem, kan dra Eva under sig.

Knäppa upp.

Dra ner.

Det räcker med att hon kupar handen över Evas venusberg för att hon ska känna Eva stöna dovt in i hennes hår. Känna hennes läppar bli slappa, våta, mot Nooras tinning.

Och Eva pressar höfterna mot Nooras hand. Drypande, bultande våt. Hennes fingrar glider mellan Evas blygdläppar. Motståndslöst.

Eva darrar. Andedräkt varm, handen på Nooras höft, låret mot Nooras lår. Eva darrar.

 

Det känns inte verkligt.

Det känns inte verkligt. Det är det mest verkliga som någonsin hänt henne.

 

Eva, varm och våt under hennes hand.

Eva som spänner sig, trycker sig mot henne.

Eva som öppnar sig under hennes fingrar, upphakad andning när hon nästan – och det vore så lätt att bara –

Hon får luta huvudet bakåt för att lyckas få ögonkontakt med Eva.

 

Försiktigt. Prövande.

 

_Okej? Okej._

 

Hennes finger glider in, omslutet av mjukt och varmt och _Eva._

Måste stanna upp.

Eva.

Med ansiktet begravt i Nooras hår och en hand på Nooras höft.

Hennes finger begravt i Eva, handen på hennes klitoris.

Evas andedräkt mot hennes kind.

 

Inte verkligt. Det mest verkliga som någonsin hänt henne.

 

Eva som pressar sig mot hennes hand. Andas tungt i hennes hår.

Som att det alltid funnits där. Väntat

Och Noora smeker handen mot hennes klitoris, trycker bara lätt. Stilla. Hennes finger i Eva, sökande. Finner ben under spända muskler. Vinklar fingret. Trycker. Pressar.

Eva spänner sig.

Vibrerar.

Hennes mage drar sig undan under Nooras arm. Hennes andning allt snabbare, ojämn. Hennes grepp om Nooras höft allt hårdare, naglarna gräver sig in i Nooras hud.

Hennes axlar skakar.

Och Eva briserar i skratt.

Vibrerar mot Nooras kind, arm, ner i hennes hand i Eva. Darrar genom henne. Varje spänd muskel i Evas kropp slappnar av i lycka.

 

Evas skratt är en fackla i Noora. Glöder i henne, i maggropen, bakom hennes bröstben.

Askglöd. Syresatt. Uppväckt.

 

Smeker, pressar, tills det enda som finns kvar av Evas skratt är upphakade flämtningar. Muskler som darrar i avslappning.

 

tunga.

djupa.

flämtande.

andetag.

 

Och.

 

Eva tung, lealös mot Noora. Ansiktet i hennes hår.

Evas tyngd ger hennes själ ro. Hennes kropp ankrar.

 

Utanför bilen har regnet dragit förbi. Den bleka dagen har övergått i mörk eftermiddag.

Inuti bilen luktar det fukt och svett. Sex.

Noora drar sig ut ur Eva, lägger armen om hennes rygg igen och drar henne till sig så att de inte ska ramla ner. Så småningom kommer de behöva prata om detta. Om vad det betyder. Men när Eva ler mot henne med tunga ögonlock och röda kinder – så kan hon för en gångs skull inte förmå sig själv att bry sig.

Inte med Eva bredvid sig.

När det enda Noora tänker på är Eva.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag skriver ju egentligen inte smut! Eller har i alla fall inte gjort det tidigare. Men blir man utmanad så måste man ju. Samma prompts för alla - bilsex och ömsesidig masturbation - och så här olika blev det...
> 
> Jag är oändligt tacksam till Maugurt och Smutfika för all hjälp jag fått med detta! Med att spåna idéer, genomläsning efterhand, betaläsning... det hade inte gått utan er <3
> 
> Titeln är ur Karin Boyes [Till skuggan av en verklighet](http://www.karinboye.se/verk/dikter/dikter/till-skuggan-av-en-verkl.shtml), där särskilt den sista strofen var en inspirationskälla:
> 
> Du är en av mina drömmar --  
> väl om ingen väcker mig! --  
> ett av mina vackra ljus,  
> att ej mörker täcker mig.  
> Kämpe du för bleka mål,  
> is och glas och vässat stål! --  
> Klara dagen  
> vet jag knappt om drömmen tål.
> 
> Det är tröst i drömmens dofter,  
> svala, knappast märkliga.  
> Ändå ville jag ge bort dem  
> för det jordiskt verkliga.  
> Kära vackra händers värma...  
> Jag vill älska, inte svärma.  
> Livets mognad  
> orkar drömmen aldrig härma.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for the earthly real (i'd give them all away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442787) by [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie)




End file.
